


SWEET DREAMS

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it love or something more sinister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET DREAMS

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WROTE IN 2008, MY CURRENT WRITING ARE YAOI.  
> This has 2 ENDINGS! Happy and tragic... you choose... happy is 1st, tragic the second

SWEET DREAMS

The day started in the usual way… Krista was late, she was ALWAYS late. As she rushed down to her car, coffee in hand, she ran into someone. Her luke warm coffee dousing her shirt and splashing on the unfortunate victim in the latest installment of her ‘car wreak of a life.’

“Oh my! Oh…. Crap! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” Krista’s voice faded as she found herself looking up into the greenest eyes she’d ever seen. She felt awe, like she was viewing a precious gem. “So beautiful”.

The piercing eyes danced with mirth, “Thank you. You’re quite lovely yourself… I’ll bet you look even better without coffee drenching your shirt.”

Krista blushed. She hadn’t realized she’d said that out loud, it was a bad habit since she lived alone. Krista then glanced down at her shirt to survey the damage and her blush deepened to bright red. Her wet shirt was completely transparent, showing in intimate detail the lace bra cupping her small breasts. “Oh snap!”

“Snap?” The man tilted his head studying her as she attempted in vain to cover herself and back away towards her building entrance. Her eyes couldn’t help but to drink in the sight of him… his blonde hair was so light it shone as it fell softly framing his serine face… high cheekbones, full soft lips, and those eyes! He was perfect, like an angel. She wouldn’t have been surprised to see a halo, but angels didn’t have a huge coffee stain across the front of their shirt…

“Yea, my niece used to say that… mom thinks I swear too much. I’m really sorry about your shirt…” 

“It will be ok, probably wash right out.” He smiled softly.

Startled Krista looked at him in disbelief, “Ah… no, probably not… not if you don’t wash it out right away.” She hovered in the doorway, uncertain then said, “Come in. Come up to my apartment I can rinse it… maybe it’ll come out.” 

She turned and dashed up the stairs not waiting to see if he’d follow. What was she thinking! Mom would have a fit, she’d just asked a stranger to come to her apartment… had she lost her mind!

She glanced behind her as she opened the apartment door, he was right beside her. Her heart jumped in fright, she hadn’t even heard him move. He backed away, “Perhaps I can just go buy another shirt, you really don’t need to wash it.” 

As he turned to walk down the stairs, Krista felt a sense of loss, puzzled she found herself saying. “No, please stay… come in.”

As he entered she backed towards her room, “please excuse me, I’ve really got to get out of this wet shirt. I’ll only be a minute.” As Krista closed the bedroom door, she quickly shed her blouse. Well I may as well pitch this shirt, that stain will ever come out! She thought as she eyed the stain with disgust, and I just bought this shirt yesterday! Krista threw her shirt in the trash and grabbed her old t-shirt off the dresser. Sliding it on, she was amazed to find she was excited by the idea of this man waiting for her, she should be frightened… or at least cautious, but she felt as giddy as a teenager. 

She walked out of the bedroom. Water was running in the kitchen, she entered to find he’d removed his shirt and was washing the stain out in the sink. He seemed calm and serene, even half naked in a strange woman’s apartment… oh, and what a wonderful half naked he was! She took the time to study his beautiful body; while he was unaware she was near. He had wide strong shoulders tapering down to a slender waist; his skin was flawless adding to his ethereal quality. 

Without turning toward her, or showing any sign of being self conscious, he said, “I hope you don’t mind, I believe I can get this stain out… then I can be on my way.” 

Krista’s eyes widened, how long had he known she was there, she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks… he knew she had been watching him. 

“I… um, no I don’t mind.” She sputtered.

He turned to her; his eyes seemed to read her thoughts. “If you’d like me to cover myself… do you have a shirt?”

Her eyes roamed over the ripples of his muscular arms down his hard chest to the slope of his stomach, she could see a fine line of hair leading down from his navel… oh man did she want to follow that line! Suddenly she realized he’d caught her staring again, she flushed and turned away. “No, I don’t think I have anything that could fit you.”

“Would you like me to make coffee?”

Krista glanced back baffled, how could he stand there so unaffected, so serine… like he wasn’t standing in a strange apartment HALF NAKED.

He smiled, his eyes twinkled in amusement. “This time you could actually drink the coffee.”

Krista gazed at him a moment in confusion, then stated. “No, I can make it… thank you.”

She turned and started filling the coffee machine. He sat at her table; and in minutes he had a white fluff ball of fur seated firmly on his lap. 

“Romeo get down!” Krista scolded.

“He’s fine. Romeo… yes, you look like a Romeo” he murmured scratching gently under the fuzzy beasts chin. Romeo purred his pleasure, rubbing against the muscles of the man’s chest in pleasure.

The sight was strangely erotic… she actually envied the cat!  
“This seems strange but in all this… I never asked… what is your name?”

He hesitated. Krista could hear alarm bells ringing in her head. 

“Cam.” He replied solemnly.

Krista looked at him perplexed. “Cam?”

He looked up, pinning her with his amazing emerald eyes. Suddenly she felt foolish for doubting him. “Ok Cam. I’m Krista. I think you succeeded in getting the stain out. I’m going to toss your shirt in the dryer and…”

He lithely rose to his feet, almost feline in his grace. “If you tell me where the dryer is I can do it.” 

She watched him glide smoothly towards her, his movements mesmerized her, the flex of his muscles… her eyes drifted down to the hard flat plane of his stomach with that intriguing fine line of hair… she could almost picture his narrow hips as he walked. 

Cam tilted his head inquisitively. She could swear she saw his eyes light up like they were phosphorescent for a moment, he smelled subtlety like cinnamon… yum.

He stopped in front of her and reached out his hand… for a minute she almost stepped forward that last step between them, into his arms. She looked down; she had his shirt in her hand… he was reaching for the shirt. 

Embarrassed Krista handed him the shirt, careful not to touch him. He stood a second more studying her before he said, “I guess we’d better put this in the dryer, could you please show me the way.”

Krista felt so foolish, why was she acting this way, she didn’t know anything about him… he could be married for all she knew. She turned, waving for Cam to follow she didn’t trust her voice.

Married… oh, snap. She’d forgotten to call Stacy! She’d promised to help her plan her wedding, well she really didn’t need help… this was her 4rth, or was it fifth marriage. Still she had to call and let her know she couldn’t make it. Mom would help her; Stacy was like the child she’d always wanted… feminine and girly, the perfect homemaker. 

Mom… she used to talk about planning Krista’s wedding, before everyone had given up hope she marry. Stacy used to set her up with endless dates, some Krista actually saw more than once… but as soon as things started getting too serious she ran. She couldn’t help it, she’d panic… guess deep down she couldn’t imagine life at their side, caring for their children… the thought of children sent another wave of panic through her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them… she just couldn’t ever picture a small child solely dependent on her... 

Her mind drifting she arrived at the laundry room, she’d been so deep in thought she’d forgotten Cam, he now stood behind her. The laundry room was small and she edged around him… a hair breath from touching his perfect abs. Her face starring at his taught stomach… he actually had a six pack, yum, how many guys now a days spent that much time working out… and he smelled… mmmm, like warm cinnamon sugar cookies. 

Krista swallowed hard and shimmed out the door, standing behind him as he put his shirt in the dryer, she got a truly inspiring view of his firm round butt as he bent over… she almost groaned… this man is too hot.

Cam turned a small smile on his lips. She could swear he knew what she’d been thinking! She could feel her heart speed up.

“I’m afraid I’m going to need your help, how do you turn this on?” 

Oh, he could turn it on! Krista thought, carefully edging around him once more, he’d set her libido right to full boil! If she had to slide by those perfect abs once more she was going to spontaneously combust! 

His pants had settled lower and the top of his hips peeked out, creating a delicious ‘v’ with that enticing dusting of hair like an arrow pointing to a treasure… I’m sure he’s yummy all over! She could feel her nipples grow taught. Wow, he must think she was some kind of pervert. “I… ok, I’ve set it we can go back to the kitchen now.” Her hands trembled nervously. 

“Lead the way, Krista.” Cam’s voice was like velvet.

The way he said her name sent moisture pooling between her legs, she slid by him once more… she aught to be ashamed! Eyeing him like a lust crazed jezebel, but he was like a fine work of art, it would be a shame not to gaze in awe… she may never see it’s equal! 

Her nipples were so taught they hurt, begging her to brush them against his hard body. She made it once more past the great temptation and led the way back to the kitchen. 

Once there she turned toward him swallowing hard and trying to put a carefree note in her voice. “15 minutes and you can be on your way, stain free. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.”

“No, not at all. I’ve had a pleasant time… I couldn’t have picked a better person to dump coffee on me.” He joked, his lips curled into a teasing grin…. But even then his eyes studied her, curious. 

“Any time” she replied with a self-mocking smile.

“I may take you up on that…” he replied playfully.

“Could I pour you one more cup of coffee?”

“No, thanks… I couldn’t have another cup.”

Krista glanced around nervously, “I’m afraid I don’t have anything I could serve you for breakfast… I don’t often eat here. My breakfast usually consists of massive quantities of coffee and some powdered donuts.”

“Really, I’m fine.” He smiled and her heart flopped, he was more than fine, he was a work of art. 

Just then the dryer buzzed, saving her from her lecherous thoughts… “I’ll get it, please stay… finish your coffee, and I’ll be right back.” Krista dashed from the room before he could protest. She didn’t think she could survive having to edge by him again.

When she returned he had washed his cup and was drying it. “Where do you keep these?” He asked turning to look at her.

“Second cabinet on the top shelf… you really didn’t have to do that… I would’ve gotten it.” Who was this guy?! No man is this perfect!

“It’s not a problem, I don’t mind. I must thank you for being so kind.” He reached up placing the cup on the shelf then turned.

“Thank me?” Krista grinned. “You like strange women dumping coffee on you?”

His graceful stride mesmerized her as he walked to stand before her. “Only you.” He said softly, and then smiled secretively.

She handed him the shirt and watched as he put it on, it seemed a shame to cover such a perfect chest she thought, and then realized she was staring again and looked away. When she looked back, he’d buttoned his shirt and was watching her. His eyes glittered with humor.

“Ah… it’s good we washed it right away… it’s a very nice shirt, it would’ve been a shame if I had ruined it.” Krista said lamely, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Cam’s lips curved into a knowing smile. Krista blushed, he knew… of course any man would… she’d been making a fool out of herself drooling all over him.

“Maybe I could see you again?” The moment the words left her lips she regretted them, she was setting herself up to be hurt.

Cam quirked his eyebrow, Krista felt her blush deepen, then he smiled teasingly. She braced herself for the inevitable rejection. This man was an enigma… a fascinating puzzle she’d love to explore. But men as flawless as him dated beautiful women… models, actresses… not plain ordinary woman like her. 

“Yes, I’d like that” Cam smiled.

Krista was so surprised her mouth nearly dropped open. Her heart hammered madly.

“You seem surprised.” Cam studied her face with a perplexed look on his face. “Why?”

“You’re a very… unique man.” Krista finished lamely.

“Am I?” Once again those amazing eyes were watching her, seeming to look deep inside her. Krista squirmed under his intense gaze.

“You are like no one I have ever met before.” All humor fled from his face, he looked serious… Krista swallowed hard her mouth had gone dry.

She breathed deeply to calm her heart beat before replying, lightly with false humor “Ah, that’s a compliment right?”

“It’s the truth.” Cam replied seriously. 

“Um, well your shirt’s back to normal… I really should be going. I’m supposed to meet someone… “

Her cell rang; she glanced at the caller id. Speak of the devil. “That’s her now…”

Cam smiled softly, wrote his number on a slip of paper and handed it to her. “If you want me call.”

“Yes… thanks.” Krista watched him go down the stairs. She went back into her apartment; slapping herself in the forehead in disgust, did she just thank him for his number?! How geeky, like some lovesick teenager. She groaned. Shook her head and gathered her purse.

She paused at the door, she should change into some thing girly, her mother will have a fit if she showed up in this old t-shirt. Krista entertained the idea of telling her it was the only clean thing in the apartment. Krista grinned evilly. No… she’d probably have a heart attack! Still… she couldn’t resist poking a little fun at her mother. Krista resolutely walked out the door, she wasn’t going to change, and her mom would just have to ‘deal with it’.

For the rest of the day she couldn’t get Cam off her mind, while Stacy prattled on and on about her newest love and Krista’s mom gushed over the wedding plans. Finally unable to take it any more she excused herself. 

“Mom, Stacy, please excuse me I’ve got to go check on something for work…”

“Honestly Krista, when are you going to get a job appropriate for a lady…?” Her mom ranted. 

Krista had heard it all before and just nodded at the appropriate points and waited patiently for it to end. 

“… A courier! Why that’s not a proper job. Driving here and there, a glorified errand boy… no, not a job for a proper lady.” 

Krista took that moment to jump in before the lecture started once more. “I know how you feel about it mom. I really have to go now.”

Thankfully Stacy chose that moment to squeal in joy at the swatches the bridal planner had selected for the bridesmaid dresses. Krista slid out as her mom nearly leapt to her feet to go see them.

“Whoa… close shave… why me.” Krista grumbled, she climbed into her car. “There’s no way I’m going back there!”

She drove absently, she hadn’t received any deliveries for today but she was ready to rip her hair out if she had to listen to one more minute of those two!

Cam… she just couldn’t seem to get him off her mind. Finally she hit on a idea, she need to know more about him, she knew a courier with friend that worked in law enforcement… she decide to hit him up for a favor. She hit speed dial and soon had the ear of the one she was looking for. 

“Hey Eric! I need a little favor… what can you find out about a guy by the name of Cam? No, I don’t know his last name. I got a number. I know you may have trouble with so little information. I appreciate anything you can get… Thanks Hun.” 

Krista grinned, she already felt better just having done something besides just daydreaming about him. She decided to go back to her apartment; she was always exhausted after dealing with her mom.

By the time Eric called her back that feeling had dissipated leaving her edgy and impatient. Krista nearly leapt on the phone when it rung before realizing it couldn’t be Cam… she’d never given him her number. 

“Hey Krista, it’s me. Got your info… but it’s kinda sparse. The phone is not registered to a name, only an address. The address turned up as being owned by a Sara Kienley, deceased, one child… no info on the child… no info at all on anyone going by the name Cam. Hope this helps.”

“Thanks Eric… could you give me that address?” 

Krista scribbled the address on the slip of paper next to the phone number, thanked Eric again and hung up. Sitting on the couch Krista’s mind scrambled to make sense of the whole thing… no info on Sara’s child… is Cam Sara’s son? Well I guess she could’ve home birthed, or the hospital could’ve lost the records. But even more troubling, no info on Cam… oh, she was just being silly now, Cam was probably short for some thing... maybe he hated his name and preferred Cam. Still she couldn’t shake the urge to see him again… against all better judgment, she had to see him. 

That night she dreamt of him.

She was in a crowd of people distant in the crowd she could see him watching her. Cam’s eyes glowed bright green, the smell of cinnamon was so heavy in the air it was cloying. She walked through the crowd towards him, just then she felt her mothers arm pulling her away, she was talking to her just like she had when she was a child. “Come now Krista, don’t dawdle.”

As her mother pulled her away she saw Cam reach out his hand to her, his clothes had disappeared and his muscles flexed as his arm reached out, as if he was trying to move towards her but was restrained … her mother’s voice faded, she heard Cam whisper “Stay with me.” She pulled at her mom’s arm but it wouldn’t budge, frustrated she pulled harder and harder… 

Krista woke up sweating, frustrated. Why had she dreamt that? She must still be wound up from this morning… sexually frustrated. How long had it been since she’d been with a man… Tom? Brad? No, longer than that… well obviously it had been too long. She was having sexual dreams like a schoolgirl… she was going to have to do something about that. Krista smiled a wicked little smile, and she knew just who she’d like to take care of it. 

She had to go see Cam. That issue resolved she settled in and soon was in a deep dreamless sleep. 

All the next day she tried to talk herself out of it… she still knew nothing about him, he could be married. But she couldn’t get her mind off him; she kept looking at the address. 

She finally convinced herself to just drive by the house, I won’t go to the door… just look… maybe there will be signs of a wife and children. Then she’d throw the number away, without further embarrassing herself.

As she drove by the house, she studied it… it didn’t look out of the ordinary; but there were no trikes, no flower gardens… in fact no homey touches at all. The house was set back from the others in the area, the nearest neighbor was several yards away… and the house looked older, not as well kept.

I’ll just knock, if the door is answered by a woman I’ll say I got the address wrong and leave. She knew she was just making excuses but she couldn’t just leave now. She parked in front of the house and gathered her courage. 

She didn’t know why she was acting this way… she’d never stalked someone, she had to admit what she was doing was stalking. It made her feel dirty, she realized her behavior could be considered obsession… well I can’t just sit here she thought and with a sigh she slid out of her car and walked up to the door… it was slightly ajar and the hair on the back of Krista’s neck rose.

“Hello?” She pushed the door open and looked for signs of trouble… no broken glass, or signs of a robbery… no bodies or blood (she mocked herself)… you’re just jumping to crazy conclusions she chastised herself. Someone just forgot to lock the door; I should pull it shut and leave…. 

Yet she couldn’t help looking, this was her opportunity to find out once and for all who Cam was… she couldn’t resist.

She walked into the living room, looking for pictures or anything she could learn about him. As she studied the room, she didn’t find any pictures… in fact no personal items at all… it was if no one actually used the room. Who could live in a house and never leave anything personal?

Suddenly she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye; she stiffened and turned slowly to face it. It was a man… but it wasn’t Cam. It was a NUDE man!

“I’m sorry, I… I was looking for Cam…” her heart was hammering so hard she thought she’d get sick, she trembled and looked at the door… it was closed. Oh sure! NOW it’s closed… she cursed softly under her breath. 

The man was coming closer, he said nothing. She was going to have to get by him to get out the door. As he got closer she could see his eyes they gleamed like a cat’s in the dark… her eyes darted around the room, she couldn’t see any escape the only door was behind him…. 

Was that clove? How odd… it smells so strong… so delicious. Her body trembled, but this time she wasn’t sure if it was fear. She couldn’t take her eyes off the man.

His gait was so smooth he seemed to flow across the room towards her. His muscles taught, rippling under his honey gold skin as he stalked towards her. His hand cupped his huge cock; the thumb sliding lightly over the tip… his eyes dared her to watch. Taunting her, she could see the faint gleam of precome, his thumb spreading the moisture over the smooth hard tip.

Krista licked her lips. Oh, how she wanted to taste it, to slide her tongue over the firm smooth skin, to taste him, to hear his gasp as she drew him into her mouth. Her body shook with her desire; she struggled to resist this sinful temptation.

She tore her gaze from his tempting cock, her eyes traveled up his hard stomach to his broad chest… his body shone with a faint shimmer of sweat highlighting his muscles to perfection in the dim light. He looked like a god, and in that moment she wondered how she’d ever resist him. One touch, just one touch from him and she’d go up in flames, her desire over whelming her rational mind. 

Her eyes met his and in the last part of her rational mind she felt fear, never before had she lost control so fast, so easily. He hadn’t even touched her and she was willing to beg for him to fuck her. His eyes glinted wickedly, as if knowing her thoughts… confident in his power, as if agreeing she would never succeed in her effort to resist him. 

Krista swallowed hard, her mouth was dry and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She felt like if she didn’t get out of here now she would be lost, he would consume her and all that would remain is a shell. Her legs felt weak and she looked quickly around but there wasn’t an escape, she’d need to go past him to reach the door. 

She knew if she moved towards him she’d never be able to resist, she’d go to him like a moth to the flame. The horror of her situation was still not enough to break his spell. Her mouth opened, but she couldn’t form words, just pant softly. 

He stopped in front of her, but did not touch her. He stood so close she could feel his breath caressing her like a gentle hand. His eyes blazed, seeming to glow a luminescent  
green. He smelled deliciously of cloves, she wanted to taste him. She was trapped, her eyes pinned to his, her breath coming in short little pants, nipples tingling, she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. He smiled; she knew he could smell it.

He raised his thumb, covered in his sweat dew, to his mouth. With a sensual flick of his tongue he tasted it, her eyes were riveted to his mouth and she felt her body sway toward him. She had to feel those lips on her, to taste his cum on his tongue as his body claimed her. The fire of his eyes consumed her, wiping away her ability to think of anything but him, she had to have him now.

She heard someone yell, but the words meant nothing. She reached out to him… suddenly she was tackled by someone; she struggled briefly to get away to reach him… he smiled, knowingly then disappeared in a soft smoke trail. 

Slowly her addled brain registered that someone was yelling at her, Cam hovered over her, she was sprawled uncomfortablely on the floor.

“Krista are you out of your mind! What WERE YOU THINKING?!” Cam’s voice continued to escalate with every word. Then with visible effort he calmed himself, while Krista’s fuzzy mind wondered why she smelled cinnamon now… no clove.

“Why did you come here… alone?!” Cam’s eyes seemed to glow faintly and the barely suppressed agitation was evident in his words.

“I… just wanted to see you” Krista looked down, she couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I thought… I didn’t think… I… I just didn’t know. Who… what was that?” Her voice grew plaintive. She wanted to look him in the eye, but this time it was he who averted his eyes. “Where did he go?”

Cam stood, backing a few steps away from her and Krista slowly rose to her feet. “You have to go, you’re not safe here.”

Krista gazed at him perplexed. “Why?” Cam refused to look at her. Krista felt a sick lump settle in her stomach; black spots swirled before her eyes. She thought ‘I won’t faint, I won’t faint.’

Krista’s eyes pleaded for him to answer… then went wide. As she stared in to his faintly glowing eyes… eyes like the naked mans.

“What ARE you?” her voice came out as a soft rasp.

“You have to go…” he looked down at her, his eyes pleading, “will you let me… can I come see you tonight?” His eyes were deep with sorrow and fear of her rejection.

Krista’s jaw set. “Will you come as you, or that?!” Krista waved absently at where the man had stood. Her eyes challenging. 

Cam looked away again. “Whatever you wish.” he replied flatly.

“You think THAT’S what I want?!” Krista sputtered.

“If it wasn’t, he wouldn’t have come.” Cam stated without emotion, but she could see the pain in his eyes, as he opened the door for her.

Krista blushed deep red, and turned away without a word. She walked two steps out the door. She was ashamed to hear her voice say, “Yes come.” her voice was strained and hollow. She heard the door softly shut as she continued down the walkway to her car.

Sitting in her car she cried. This was all so confusing. That man… what happened in there? He had the same green eyes as Cam… Cam who was he, WHAT was he? What was this thing between them, when he was at her apartment was he trying to … did she mean anything to him? 

Sex… She remembered Cam’s words; ‘If it wasn’t, he wouldn’t have come’ mortified her face flushed again deeply. She couldn’t deny it, she’d come here to have sex with Cam… this wasn’t like her… did she still want sex? She couldn’t deny it, she still wanted Cam. 

Why? How would she know it was because she desired it and not because of what he was, what he could do to her… and… what was he? 

Not human, humans don’t vanish suddenly… and that should be enough for her to run, run far away from this freak show, back to reality with it’s boring repetitive job and reruns on TV, microwave dinners for one… it all seemed so empty.

Wiping resolutely at her eyes she took a deep breath, and then drove back to her apartment. Romeo was waiting to greet her at the door meowing for her attention and rubbing the fine fluff of his hair all over her black jeans, he was shedding again. She made a mental note to call the groomer for an appointment this week… it all seemed so normal, and then she remembered. She’d told Cam to come over tonight, her throat went dry and stomach knotted sickly.

Why had she told him he could come here… what was she going to say? How could she look at him… what if she melted when he came in, begged him to fuck her…? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO! Her heart hammered so hard she could barely catch her breath, panic was setting in… she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t see him, he can’t come here!

She panicked grabbing her keys off the counter she ran back down the stairs and drove to the coffee shop up the road. Seated safely in her usual booth, her hands cupped around her Mocha Latte’ she felt the panic subside.

She couldn’t go home, she just couldn’t… maybe this would be a good time to drive up to the farm and visit her old friends… but she’d have to go home, she couldn’t leave Romeo and she’d need clothes for the trip… oh if only he was a vampire, then I’d be safe during the day… She put her head down on her arm, laughing softly, hysterically, at her crazy thoughts. What was she saying?! Vampires don’t exist, her humor fled, do they? With the thought she once more felt the tears sliding down her cheeks… was she loosing her mind? This can’t really be happening… the guy she was beginning to like (love, her mind screamed) couldn’t be some kind of thing… some monster like in a cheap horror movie… there has to be a rational explanation… right?

Well she’d never know if she kept hiding here she told herself, and yet she could not rise to her feet, she could not return to her apartment… she could not face him. 

After several hours and many worried glances from the owner of the shop, she was finally able to return home. The sky was lightening with dawn, and some how it made her feel better. Just another beautiful sunny day, she’d only go in pack a few things quickly and grab Romeo… then she’d be gone. Yes, that would be best… 

She smelled cinnamon as she entered her apartment, he’d been here… her heart started its thunder once more. She cautiously checked every room, then breathed a huge sigh when she found her apartment was empty… her hands shook as she packed her suitcase, then gathered Romeo. 

As she walked past the kitchen she smelled the fresh coffee, setting her bags down she entered. There in the table was a box of her favorite powdered donuts; the coffee was fresh and warm. She poured a cup and sank down into her chair… what am I doing she thought wearily, I’m running… just running, every time something happens I run from it… she sighed and took a donut, then she saw the note. It was simply “Enjoy your breakfast. If you’d like to talk please call me.”

She shook her head tiredly, what was she doing running like he was trying to hurt her, she always ran… what was happening to her? She didn’t really think she loved him… did she? Romeo butted her hand knocking the forgotten donut from it then carrying it away like a prize.

Krista sat there for several hours, before deciding she had to know, she had to hear what he had to say. She had to know, what was he? Feeling braver in the light of day, and after several coffees, she dialed his number.

“Cam, I’m ready to talk… do you know the coffee house at the corner of my street?”

“Yes.” He stated his voice calm… emotionless.

“I’ll meet you there.”

Ten minutes later they were sitting across from each other, he’d been there sitting in her booth when she arrived… fear clutched her heart but she sat calmly across from him. He looked so good, like a golden god the sun shining brightly on his golden hair, highlighting occasional strands of copper. His eyes were the same beautiful emerald she’d come to love. Yes, love, she had to admit it… she really was falling in love with him. Looking at him here, now, she couldn’t imagine leaving him… 

“I’m sorry,” Krista looked down at her coffee, it was getting cold but she really couldn’t face another cup, she’d had little besides coffee and a few donuts in the last 24 hours. “Thanks for making me breakfast… last night I guess I just kinda, well, panicked.” 

Krista looked up to see his green eyes studying her. “I came down here, and spent the night drinking coffee…” 

This time his eyes looked down at his mug. “I knew you were here, but I knew I could not enter… you would’ve panicked. I could feel the fear rolling off you in waves. It was overwhelming, I could not bear to come near you… it was like holding a live power line.” 

He glanced up from his coffee looking around the coffee shop before pinning her once more with his eyes. “We need to talk… about what happened at my house.”

“I…” Krista couldn’t find the words; so many things were running around her head.

“Shhh. Just listen,” he glanced around the shop again, it was filling with the after work rush. “Could we walk?” 

He paid for their coffee and escorted her outside careful not to touch her. Then across the street to the park.

Krista smiled. It was so peaceful here the birds singing, children at the swings laughing, they walked quietly until they reached a bench by the lakes edge, the setting suns rays glinted off the waves. He sat and motioned for her to sit beside him.

“Much of what I know about my kind… my people, I’ve had to piece together from history texts… we, they don’t really care to keep records. I don’t know how long we’ve existed… or how we came into being…”

He smelled so wonderful like cinnamon she could hardly concentrate on his words; “mmm…” she leaned closer. 

He shook his head gently and backed away. “Krista. Please listen.” 

Krista blinked, shook her head to clear it, and tried to concentrate on his words.

“All I’m sure of is we’ve been around a very long time and been called many things… Al Basti, Empusa… demon. I guess the closest thing to accurate is the terms incubus and succubus… but even that is in accurate. There isn’t a distinction, they are the same, and they are without the male or female sex, switching between them as they wish to feed. Krista? Are you listening?”

Krista snuggled against Cam, her eyes gazing raptly into his. “mmm… yes, Cam.” She murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips over his. She could see the turmoil in his eyes as he tried not to respond, but her desire was overcoming all reason.

“Krista… please. Don’t.” His body trembled; he’d desired her since first he saw her. It wasn’t in his kinds nature to resist sexual desire; this was shredding his thin hold on his self-control… driving him mad with hunger for her. 

“Krista stop… I shouldn’t have come here.” He stood eyes full of sorrow. Then he was gone. Krista shook her head confused. The air smelled heavily of cinnamon. What just happened? How did he do that? She bowed her head into her hands. What had he been saying… incubus, succubus… demon?

Demon! Her heart leapt onto her throat. Demon, Cam is a demon… She leapt to her feet. I have to leave, what if he comes back… wait do I need a priest? Exorcism… She sank back down, her legs weak… if he was a demon, was she damned… and why didn’t he take her to hell, or whatever they do… wait, succubus and incubi were sexual demons. Oh man, I’ll never escape… all he has to do is wave a finger at her and she was ready to beg for him to… oh, crap! If she ran away… could he find her? 

“Snap… why me.” She sighed. “Don’t suppose it would do any good to try to escape… it’s just a matter of time before…”

Krista rose wearily to her feet and went back to her apartment. Sitting at the table she booted up her laptop, maybe she could find something… anything she could do… she couldn’t just give up. Hours later she gave up, there was no way to separate fact from fiction… there shouldn’t BE any fact, things like this are not supposed to happen! I can’t just sit here, waiting for the hammer to fall… 

She looked down at his phone number, a demon with a phone, and she was going to call him. Krista shook her head at the ludicrous irony of it all as she dialed.

“Cam, we need to talk… how… why me? Why?” Krista could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“Krista, please don’t cry. It’s not like that… I won’t hurt you.” His voice was like velvet; she could feel it soothing her. “Meet me again at the coffee shop, it’s a bit public for the things I need to tell you… but that could work in our favor.”

“Yes…” she hung up the phone. Absently brushed Romeo from her lap and walked down to the coffee shop. She usually drove but tonight she needed the walk, she needed to clear her head. She needed the time to formulate her questions.

When she arrived she took a deep breath for courage… yum, the smell of coffee permeated the air, it was reassuring, normal. He was sitting in her usual booth. She slid in across from him, silently watching him. He’d ordered her a Double Mocha Latte, the smell emanating from it made her stomach rumble, reminding her she hadn’t eaten more than a few donuts in almost 48 hours.

Cam’s eyes grew distressed, “Have you eaten anything… you have been eating haven’t you? Please tell me you…” His eyes seemed to ignite with a strong glow, and the smell of cinnamon grew stronger. Cam sighed, his hands rubbed his brow. When they dropped his face was calm once more. “How do you feel?”

“Hungry.” Krista replied, her voice cold.

Cam smiled, “We can work with that.” He waved the shop keepers young boy over, handing him a wad of cash he soon had him running down the street to get her a burger and fries.

“How much of our talk at the park do you remember?”

Krista blushed, “Not much…”

Her burger & fries arrived and she attacked them ravenously. Glancing up a Cam, she noticed he seemed pleased by this. She felt uneasy. She pushed the food away, suddenly her hunger was gone… she couldn’t take it. “Please, tell me…”

“We are not demons,” his eyes were earnest, guileless. “We… we have been called many things, but for lack of a better name we’ll just use the word incubi. Incubi drain energy from the woman or man on whom it performs sexual intercourse in order to sustain itself. They do not harm the… victim, they are not damned or cursed, we do not steal your soul or your blood.”

He swirled a long nimble finger, absently around the rim of his cup.

“Most host never remember the encounter at all or think it a dream. Incubi usually feed at night when the… host’s natural defenses are at their lowest. The harm is that sometimes a incubi becomes attracted or obsessed by a host and keeps repeatedly visiting the same host.” Cam looked deeply into her eyes, seeing she understood his words, he nodded and continued.

“It does not happen often, but when this obsession takes hold it is always fatal for the host. Even out of the hosts dreams they will not leave the hosts mind. The incubi remains there slowly draining enery from them until the host dies either from exhaustion, or dehydration from no longer eatting or drinking. The host chooses to sleep more and more, desperate for the incubi’s touch.”

Cam stopped, waiting, he could feel her anxiety.

Krista felt ill, for a moment she thought she’d loose her meal, she took a deep breath. She could barely smell a hint of cinnamon over the perfume of coffee. “Is this a obsession… am I going to die? What ARE you? You’re here, people can see you… are you incubi?” She could barely speak, her voice came out as a harsh whisper, her throat dry.

Cam looked away, and Krista felt dizzy. Cam grabed her hand, she pulled it back. “I’m not going to faint, just answer me.”

Cam looked down at his coffee, he hadn’t touched it and it had long grown cold. “No. I’m not a incubi… not yet anyway. I’m Cambion. I’m a half-human offspring of a incubi… incubi don’t have a male/female gender, they are able to change their gender.”

Cam sighed, then continued, his voice flat, without emotion.

“As a female form it could sleep with a man and collect his sperm, and then transform into a male form and use that seed on a woman… often a woman they’ve become obsessed with… no one knows why they’d do this… I can personally atest that they don’t seem to care. They have no affection for their offspring… no interest in them.” He could feel her questions, her morbid couriousity, but he held up his hand. “Please let me finish, you wanted to know what I am…” 

“Though I’m born of human seed, that seed is somehow changed by being within the incubi… When you asked my name… I was at a loss… We are all called Cambion… we don’t gain a name until after we change. I cannot survive on the incubi’s plane; I have to return to this plane every few days. The incubi have no fixed sex; they do not reproduce among themselves. They can not love.”

He looked up as if judging her reaction; his eyes took on a hollow look.

“Abaddon, my sire, if you could call it that became obsessed with my mother, impregnated her. Then did not return. It took me 7 years to reach adulthood; she mourned his loss those 7 years. Nothing brought her joy; I would force her to eat enough to survive. I watched my mother fade; I still remember the day when she wouldn’t wake up. She’d overdosed on sleeping pills… and was finally at peace. The house was hers. ”

He looked down at his coffee once more, when he looked up his face was once more serene.

Krista picked at her napkin. “What do you mean your not a incubi yet, what happens when you become one will you feed on me?” She asked quietly. 

Cam looked at her; until her eyes meet his, his eyes captured hers. “One day I’ll will my heart to stop and step from this body leaving all that was human behind. All emotions will leave me; I will have no reason to seek you out any more than any other host. As long as you are not near when I do it, it is unlikely I’d ever feed from you.”

Krista sat quietly, her face void of emotion, but Cam could feel her horror at his words, her confusion, and… strangely, her sadness.

“I can feel your emotions…”

“How can you know what I’m feeling?! I don’t even know what I’m feeling!” Krista stated her voice harsh with emotion. “What happened that day… at your house, I was awake, it shouldn’t have been able to… why was it there? Why couldn’t I resist… will it find me again?” 

Cam’s eyes glowed faintly and took on a fierce look; she could see he was upset by her mention of the interrupted liaison. Krista could smell a stronger hint of cinnamon lacing through the coffees smell. “Why do you smell like cinnamon?”

Cam waved the waiter over, ordering them fresh coffees and took a deep breath calming himself. The smell did not grow any stronger, but did not dissipate as quickly as before.

“The other.. he smelled like clove.” Krista could almost see Cam’s distress, before he clamped down tightly on it once more.

“Incubi release a pherome during strong emotion, it’s meant to keep our host with us, to lure and subdue the host… to allow them to feed from the host without resistance. They can not touch you until you have touched them… when you touch one you let your defenses down, freeing them to feed.” Cam took a sip from his coffee, then stared at the liquid in his cup, then looked up waiting, he knew what she was going to ask.

“That’s why you didn’t touch me…”

Cam nodded, then sighed. “You kissed me in the park…”

“But you tackled me in the house…”

“It has more to do with you letting your defenses down, than actual touch. When I tackled you, you didn’t consent to my touch… when you kissed me…”

He looked away, unable to bear the horror in her eyes.

“That day at my house…” looked into Krista’s eyes once more. “Abaddon walked freely there when my mother was alive, coming and going at will. Your presence there must have seemed like someone refilled the buffet, all your repressed emotion you called like a feast to a starving man…” Cam’s eyes glowed fiercely, the smell of cinnamon grew heavy in the air, and Cam slid his chair back further away from her, out of her reach.

Fortunately the café was nearly empty, but Krista could see the occasional staff member here and there responding. A waitress gazing at Cam her lips parted, her eyes shone with lust. A bus boy that couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Krista raised her cup to her nose breathing deeply of her coffee. “Cam!” she implored, gesturing with a nod of her head at the ensorcelled staff. Her mind grew fuzzy. She was starting to wonder why they were here, why he was so far away. She reached out to him.

Cam struggled to regain his composure, he didn’t know why but the thought of Abaddon touching Krista enraged him. He pulled out a vile of strongly scented oil, pouring a few drops on his napkin. Soon the perfumed oil was all that could be smelled. The staff returned to their duties, shaking their heads as if coming out of a dream. 

Krista felt her head clear and looked out the window. She was disgusted with herself, one whiff and she lost all control… she felt so helpless. Not wanting to meet his eyes she continued gazing out the window as she prompted him to continue. “The house…”

“Abaddon is different… If you had touched him, I would’ve been too late. You would become enraptured, all your thoughts would be of him… you would not eat or function as is normal for you… your only desire would be to sleep, to be with him… he is old, powerful, you would not have survived him.”

“I see… will he return?”

“You will be safe, but you must never enter my house again… next time…”

“I won’t go there.” Krista added softly. They sat in silence for several minutes. “What now?” Krista’s eyes met his. “What do we do…? I don’t think I can live like this. The uncertainty… I don’t even know if what I feel for you is real or just pheromones.”

“What do you feel? Do you care for me, knowing what I am… what I’m capable of? I’m drawn to you Krista, I cannot say if this is love… I’ve never known love. I simply cannot stop as long as you are near. If you cannot accept me, I must leave… go far away from here; you will not see me again. I will not cause you harm, I could never hurt you.”

Krista snorted bitterly. “Hurt me…” she shook her head then buried her face in her hands.

Abruptly her hands dropped, her eyes blazing she glared at him.

“That day at my house… were you going to feed on me?”

Cam looked away, in distress. “Yes.”

Krista leapt to her feet and shrieked “Is that all I mean to you?! A meal! You’re nothing but a filthy psychic vampire.” Her voice laced with scorn.

Suddenly the room filled with the over powering smell of cinnamon.

“No!” Krista shrieked and ran out of the café. She ran blindly, not caring where she’d end up, sobbing as she ran until she couldn’t run any more.

She had to get away from him… her sobs faded to hiccups. But could she ever get away from him… even now he haunted her thoughts.

She sank down onto a bench, her tears sprang anew when she realized where she was… it was the bench where she’d sealed her fate by kissing him. No matter where she ran, she would never escape; he was in her mind… and in her heart.

She hated him… how could she love him and feel so much hatred. She dried her tears, and sat watching the wind ripple the water. The water had no more control when it came to the wind than she did when it came to Cam. She didn’t have a choice, she had to go back.

***(Insert alt. ending here)***

Krista walked wearily past the café, now empty…weary and numb from the events of the night. Soon it would be dawn once more, she shuffled into her apartment lie on the couch to exhausted to bother to undress or seek her bed. Too weary to care if he’d be in her dreams.

Her sleep was dreamless, she woke to the phone ringing insistently… she felt like road kill, and she was pretty sure so looked like it. She reached for the phone and eyed the caller id then let out a tortured groan. Mom… there’s no way she could handle a call from her… not without at least a few coffees bolstering her. Setting the phone back on the end table she blearily made her way to the coffee pot and made her first of many pots for the day.

The smell of the brewing coffee immediately brought Cam to her mind… she sat in her chair her head resting wearily on her hands… it was too early to try to think… but in spite of that she remembered him putting away the coffee mug. Damn he looked good, he’d seemed so nice… so honest.

Krista rose, the coffee was almost ready… she took the mug he’d used from the shelf, she thought about that day, it seemed so long ago, but it had only been a few days ago. 

He had sat and drank coffee with her, he’d been perfect… polite and caring, he even tried to put her at ease several times… first offering to leave, then again offering to cover himself to ease her discomfort… nothing he’d done seemed lurid or ungentlemanly. Even in the face of her obvious attraction he hadn’t tried to push her, merely offered the opportunity if she wanted to take it…

It’s odd, if he’d been here to feed why hadn’t he lured her with his pheromones… she would have done what ever he’d wanted without hesitation… finally she hit upon to thing that was bothering her the most. He never used his advantages against her… she didn’t catch but a rare glimpse of his eyes lighting or smell more than a hint of his sweet smell… 

Why? Why hadn’t he pursued her, he gave her ever opportunity to send him away, but she’d wanted him to stay… and Krista wasn’t sure she could blame him for any of it, it had been her choice at every step… 

She sat deep in thought thinking on the things he’d said. He’d said she was ‘like no one he’d ever met before’ he didn’t have any need of deceit not when he could achieve the same results in a blink of an eye with his pheromone… he’d cared when she was upset and protected her from becoming another’s meal… he’d even left after she’d kissed him in the park!

Suddenly she knew, she loved him and although he professed to be unfamiliar with love… she was beginning to believe he loved her too. The thought came as such a revelation Krista jumped to her feet and raced to shower and dress… she had to find him! She couldn’t loose him!

The words he said at the coffee shop circled around and around inside her head, he’d leave and she’d never find him! Her heart hammered in fear, she dashed around quickly dressing and gathering her purse… she sat in her car a moment before she realized she didn’t know where to look for him… she dashed back to her apartment frantically tearing her apartment apart until she found where she put his number.

Krista held her breath as she dialed, ‘please pick up, please pick up, please pick up’ the phone rang and rang… he did not answer. ‘Please don’t leave me’ she whispered. In tears she hung up. 

Krista tried calling continuously over the next two days without success. She felt like her world was falling apart, she couldn’t bear the thought he was gone, she’d never see him again. She sat up late into the night hoping he’d come, every night she slept with the phone by her ear hoping he’d call. 

By the 3rd day it came to her… she couldn’t bear to go on like this… there was only one way she might find him… but if he didn’t come she’d die. She had to go to his house. Her hand trembled as she gathered her keys, and drove to his house. Parked outside she didn’t hesitate… him or death. She entered… 

The room was the same as before, clean but some how empty of anything personal… she started up the staircase located inside the door to the upstairs rooms… the bedrooms were bare only a bed and nightstand…again nothing personal, no pictures, no books, no toys… Cam had grown up here. It seemed like a lonely way to grow up. Krista sat on the bed and waited. 

She pictured him… a pale little child in this somber home. He had grown up so fast in more ways than one… caring for his mother… taking care of himself, with no one to care... no love. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She often complained and resented her mother… but at least she’d had one, one who cared for her… who loved her. One who will be devastated when they find her body in a strange house… but even her love couldn’t fill the gaping hole left by the loss of Cam… nothing could. She had to get him back or die trying.

She sat on the bed for what seemed like eternity… why wouldn’t someone come, at least Abaddon to end her suffering. She thought on the first time she’d come here… she’d come in the hopes of sex with Cam… Sex… 

Krista stripped off her clothes, her fingers brushing gently, teasing over her nipples rolling them between her fingers and tugging gently. She thought of Cam his body naked before her, watching her, desiring her. Sliding a hand sensuously down her body she brushed the fine hair between her legs, stroking the part of her pussy before dipping a finger in… her breath was coming in pants, her eyes slited. She could smell the hint of clove in the air. She brushed aside her fear, sliding her finger up inside her pussy stroking slowly in and out. She opened her eyes looking at the ‘man’ that was watching her. Her heart caught in her throat and for a moment her heart leaped in joy, it was Cam… why was he watching why didn’t he touch her. 

The smell of clove grew stronger and Krista’s heart fell, it wasn’t Cam… though it looked like him, it was Abaddon. His eyes blazed bright emerald, the smell of clove was heavy in the air. Krista could feel her will seep from her, her mind clouding with desire. Abaddon stood so close she only had to sway to touch him. His mouth curved in a knowing smile. Krista reached up drawing his head down to meet her lips, all restraint lost. Abaddon crushed her to him his hard cock pressing against her stomach as he ravaged her mouth with his, his hands cupped her ass raising her effortlessly up to straddle him. Krista moaned as her hands roamed over his body grasping at him, trying to draw him even closer if possible her body was on fire she had to have him, she needed his cock inside her desperately. His hips shifted bringing his cock to her desperate pussy. Brushing the folds. She begged, “Please”, in gasps of breath between her moans. She opened her eyes gazing pleadingly, “don’t tease.”

Her fevered brain could not fathom for a moment, the smell of clove and cinnamon. In the room was two perfect blonde gods, the one she was begging to fuck her… and another… her mind clouded, her desire ebbing… cinnamon, for some reason that was important. She stared at the other her mind screaming for her to stop… that she needed that one. Her hands began pushing at the god who held her… “No, no, NO!”. With every word her head cleared she began to struggle against the man who held her, but he was like stone unbudging. She hit at his chest “Noooo….” She wailed. “Cam!” She looked at Cam, his eyes glowed like emerald fire, but he didn’t move… the smell of cinnamon grew thick in the air until she could taste it.

Abaddon watched her studying her without a trace of emotion, as if her blows were the blowing of a breeze… his hand came up brushing through her hair. Krista struggled against his grip and banged uselessly at his chest… finally exhausted, stopping and laying her head against his chest sobbing “Cam, don’t go don’t leave me… please.” She raised her head weakly and looked over at Cam her eyes begging her voice hoarse she whispered “Please… I love you…don’t go.”

She felt Abaddon place her on the floor… then he was gone. The air smelled of dust, the hint of clove dissipated quickly. Krista looked over at Cam her eyes red rimmed from crying, she could smell only the barest hint of cinnamon from him, his face was impassive. Slowly she got to her feet… her steps hesitant, she walked towards him… the closer she walked the more her head cleared. She walked up to Cam and wrapped her arms around him snuggling her face against his chest. Still Cam did not move. “Please, don’t go, I love you” Krista whispered against his chest her tears once again trailing down her cheeks. Cam’s arms came up to enclose her, holding her against his chest, she felt his body tremble, then he kissed her head, he smelled like the barest hint of cinnamon cookies. For a few healing moments he continued to hold her, then gently cradled her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. When he drew away she could see tears in his eyes. “I have to go now.” At her stricken look he again kissed her. “I will be back… tonight.”

He reluctantly freed himself from her desperate hold and dissipated in a slight trail of smoke.

Krista gathered her clothes and redressed quickly, leaving the house. The whole way back to her apartment she desperately tried to make sense of it all. Her mind reeled, what was she going to say to him… how was she ever going to convince him to stay… fear gripped her heart, what if he didn’t come… he had to, he had to come, she couldn’t bear to think of what she’d do if he didn’t. Would he forgive her… did he hate her… why did he leave, her heart clenched in pain, what had she done?! How could she have done this…? She caused him pain, he… he had tears in his eyes. Tears spiraled down her damp cheeks… how could she ever expect him to forgive her, she was tainted she’d given herself to his father… she couldn’t deny it she’d chosen that path knowing what could happen.

She walked into her apartment. straight to her bedroom she stripped the clothes from her body throwing them in the trash on the way to the shower… she felt so dirty, she knew no shower could ever wash this feeling away… she stood under the scalding spray of the shower her face tilted into the spray. The whole thing played over and over in her head, her tears blended with the water trickling down her face… she kept seeing the pain in Cam’s eyes, the tears.

She felt a body cup hers gently from behind, her heart leapt to her throat. Abaddon! She reached up and tilted the shower head down so she could see, then gathered her courage and slowly turned in the man's arms… Cam! If he hadn’t caught her she would have fell, her legs reduced to jelly she clung to him her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest… she’d never been so overcome with emotion. He was her life; she never wanted to be away from him again. She sobbed, “Oh Cam! I was so afraid you wouldn’t come…”

“Shhh...” he murmured cradling her in his arms. His hand cupped her chin; the other stroked her cheek wiping away the tears before kissing her gently. “Don’t cry Krista…” he murmured pulling back, his hands cupping her face. His gaze was so tender she felt her heart nearly break, she loved him so much. How could it have taken her so long to realize it? She almost lost him, she kissed him fiercely. “I don’t ever want to loose you...” his lips covered hers once more cutting off her words. Drawing back he nipped her bottom lip playfully.

His hands slid down her body like liquid silk making her breath catch with desire. The steam rising from the shower smelled lightly of Cam… mmm, cinnamon. Krista breathed it in without regret, her desire burned along her skin everywhere he touched. 

Cam kissed her neck nibbling gently. When he raised his head his eyes glowed faintly. Krista was amazed to find herself clear headed unlike before; she burned with desire but without the feeling of having lost control of herself. 

“I’m learning to control it.” he said with a small smile, dipping in to kiss her again.

His hands brushed her nipples. She gasped in delight, arching in to his hands. He dipped his head taking a taught peak in his mouth, Krista moaned as his tongue flicked the hardened tip as he suckled her. Releasing her breast he paid equal careful attention to the other while his hand stroked the abandoned breast until Krista was panting. Her body trembled in desire.

Krista gazed down and his eyes met hers, he slid down her body to kneel before her his hands cupping her ass. Krista leaned bonelessly against the shower wall. His eyes flared as he lifted one of her legs to drape over his shoulder opening her sweet core to him. His mouth dipped in tasting her, drawing her lips into his mouth and sucking gently before flicking her swollen nub with his tongue. His finger traced over the slick folds of her pussy before dipping inside her slick canal. He drew her clit into his mouth sucking gently as he stroked his finger in and out of her. Bringing her quickly to the brink, her moans deep with desire. Circling her clit with his tongue and flicking it until her body bucked and she cried out orgasming. He slid his fingers from her body her leg falling gently down his arm to support her as he rose to kiss her hungrily as her orgasm gradually subsided.

Krista squeaked as the water suddenly turned cold, causing Cam to grin in humor as she quickly turned off the now cold shower.

Cam scooped her up and carried her dripping to the bed, “Ah I’m going to get the bed all wet!”

“Probably.” Cam replied climbing up onto the bed beside her.

Krista ran her hands wonderingly over his body worshiping every curve and plane, as her hand stroked across his stomach he drew his breath in with a hiss, his cock bobbing in anticipation. 

She slid down his body, her hand trailing around the hollow of his hip, then she licked it drawing another sharply indrawn breath. She looked up at him from her prone position his eyes were blazing like a banked fire, he watched her eyes hooded with desire.

The room smelled lightly of his scent. She slid further down, her face poised above his straining erection. She traced the length of it with the tip of her tongue to the head before drawing it in to her mouth. Cam drew a sharp breath; his hands clenched the bedspread, her actions testing his restraint.

Her tongue circled the head drawing a deep groan before his hands cupped her face drawing her back up to his lips, he kissed her hungrily then flipped her to lie on the bed, poised over her his cock nestled against her entrance, he hesitated his eyes asking silently.

She gave him the answer without words thrusting her hips against his impaling herself on his cock; her hands grabbed his hips drawing him deeper as the smell of cinnamon rose strongly in the room.

Cams eyes glowed green so bright they were like candles in the dim light. She felt him take a deep breath trying to clamp down on his control over the pheromones. 

Krista smiled softly, drawing his lips to hers she whispered “Don’t… don’t stop. I love YOU, no pheromone can change that.” 

He kissed her passionately the over powering sent of cinnamon filled the room. And he thrust into her deeply, his control released he ravaged her mouth as he thrust into her. She groaned in delight as he fucked her hard and fast, the smell of his pheromones driving her mad with lust. She thrust her hips matching his motions eagerly, panting and devouring his mouth.

Soon Krista felt the first pulses of her orgasm overtake her; his cock continued thrusting as Cam near his release. Krista screamed out, "Cam!" And the waves of her orgasm came harder and harder, she felt like she’d explode into a thousand bright shards. Her nails dug into his back sending Cam over the edge with a loud moan, as her pussy milked him. 

Finally sated they lay together, joined… Krista had never felt anything more perfect than this moment. Cam lay looking in her eyes, his emerald eyes full of love. 

Krista was content to stay like this, but knew they really needed to talk about so many things. Reluctantly she gently shoved him off her so she could get up, several minutes later both had taken another shower… Krista knew it needed to be separately or they’d never get past that point, delighting in each other until the water ran out once more. 

Redressed they sat at her table, nursing a coffee… Krista finally gained the courage to bring up the subject; she need to have answers.

“Cam?” 

His eyes were curious, but calm as he waited. He knew she needed to talk.

“I… why don’t you hate me?” she asked softly her eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry… Cam I never meant to hurt you…” the tears started down her cheeks and Cam rose to hold her to him. 

“Don’t Krista, please don’t cry. I could never hate you…”

“I was desperate to see you… then…”

“Shhh…” he whispered stroking her hair

“I just didn’t want to live without you, please don’t leave me. Stay, here with me.”

“Krista...” he drew back cupping her face “Stop, I love you. What happened… it only made me realize how very much I love you, need you. When you were able to break away from his hold, I knew. I knew you really loved me; nothing short of the deepest love could ever have shattered his hold over you. You did that… for me.” Cam kissed her deeply. Then drew back to search her eyes, his thumb brushing away the tear lines on her cheeks. 

“Is…is he gone? Do I… belong to him? ” Krista asked, her eyes desperate.

Cam smiled softly “No not gone, but you don’t belong to him… you belong to yourself. No one owns you Krista. He is not going to seek you out; he fed from you because you were there…”

“But I didn’t” Krista blushed, “we didn’t…”

Cam’s eyes sparkled and his smile grew full of humor he bent down and kissed her softly, then drew back once more looking deep in her eyes. “They are not sex starved monsters, incubi really don’t have an interest in sex at all, it is simply the easiest way to trigger strong emotions… having fed he lost interest in you.”

Krista looked away, “Why did you leave, you looked so hurt… I thought…”

Cam tilted her head up with a finger. “I do not hate you.” His lips brushed hers. “I needed to rest, recover my strength… restraint costs me… it isn’t in our nature. Repressing strong emotion, shielding myself from it… it weakens me. It is like denying ourselves the very thing we need to survive, denying it stresses my body greatly.”

“Don’t repress it… don’t hold back who you are for me. Please. I love you… ALL of you… just don’t leave me.” Krista rose up on her toes to kiss him, he crushed her to him, deepening the kiss until she was breathless, giddy with delight… and she could feel her nipples grow taught with desire once more.

THE END OF ENDING #1 happy

 

***Alternate Ending*** #2 tragic

When she finally went back to her apartment dawn was just peaking. The first thing she smelled when she entered the building was a subtle aroma of cinamon… Sighing Krista resigned herself to face him… she smelled fresh coffee as she entered her apartment, she peeked into the kitchen there was a fresh pot and on the table powdered donuts… Krista couldn’t face more coffee she wandered back to the livingroom and sat wearily in the chair. She stared at the phone morosely, she may as well call him.

Several hours and several attempts later she becoming distressed… where was he? He didn’t really leave did he?!

Finally unable to take the uncertainty any longer she decided to go to his house… as long as she didn’t enter she’d be safe… wouldn’t she? Either way she had to take the chance she had to find him.

When she arrived she saw the fire engines and gazed in horror, his house had been reduced to a smoldering pile… she stood in front of it staring in disbelief. How? Why? Where was Cam?

A fireman spotted her and walked over to stand infront of her. He took off his helmet wiping at his face with a soiled rag. “Mam? Do you know the people who lived here?” 

Krista just stared, she heard him talking but her mind couldn’t grasp his words. Finally she just nodded. The fireman wiped at his face tiredly. “I’m sorry. Could I please have you talk to the officer over there… ”

In a daze she followed the firman to the officer who was busy trying to collect information from the neighbors. 

“Stan.” The officer looked up polietly from his notes. “She knew the owner.”

Stan nodded and came to stand in front of the fireman, they exchanged a strange look… then Stan schooled his face into calm polietness turning to Krista. “Mam? Do you know anything about how this fire started?”

“What… was there any one in there?” her voice came out strained, spots were swimming before her eyes and her hands shook.

“I’m really not supposed to say anything… but yea… we can’t locate anyone who knows if the decesed had any family. How well did you know the family?”

“No family.” She rasped in a harsh whisper, her mouth dry. Krista didn’t remember the rest of his questions or her numb drive home.

Walking into her apartment she could still smell the faint smell of this mornings coffee… she sat heavily at the table her head in her hands. He couldn’t have… One day I’ll will my heart to stop and step from this body leaving all that was human behind. All emotions will leave me; I will have no reason to seek you out any more. He was really gone. 

Krista knew then… she’d truly loved him… and she’d never see him again. She laid her head on her arms and cried. She heard the rustle of paper… next to the donuts there was a note.

“Krista,  
I cannot explain how much I care for you… you will never need to fear me ever again. Sweet Dreams My Love”

THE END


End file.
